yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Other YouTubers
For Yogscast members and their Twitch accounts, see Twitch Livestreams. This page is for YouTubers and Twitch.tv Broadcasters that the Yogscast have worked with or made videos with, but are not members of the Yogscast, just friends/associates. AntVenom Antvenom is extremely well known across the Minecraft community. He currently holds the titles "Survival Games King," "PvP King," and "Parkour King." On his channel, you will find various mini-games, survival games, mod showcases, and much more. He has done a Minecraft Meetup with BebopVox, VerbalProcessing, and Meg Turney from SourceFed. In those videos, they played different Minecraft mini-games. His YouTube channel can be found here. Approaching Nirvana Sam Willson and Andrew Sinclair make up Approaching Nirvana, a group who produce energetic and emotional Electronica. Their music became very popular for use in gaming videos and has been used in several Yogscast videos. Their YouTube channel can be found here. Ashens Stuart Ashen, also known as Ashens, is a YouTuber who reviews and unboxes various things. Most of the time, he unboxes toys and actions figures that are either very high quality and collectable or are terribly made and cheap. He also, reviews food items from other countries and cheap foods. He just recently started unboxing Loot Crates. On Kim's YouTube channel, She did a collab with Ashens where they played a horror game together. His YouTube channel can be found here. AshleyMarieeGaming Ashley is a British Minecraft YouTuber and is well known for playing Minecraft mini-games with members of Team Crafted and various other Minecraft YouTubers. She describes her hair as "poofy" and her favourite animal is a penguin, so she calls her subscribers "The Poofy Penguins." She appeared on a video on the InTheLittleDream channel where Martyn, Kaeyi, Stampy, Squid, various members of the Yogscast, and Ashley met up and just hung out. Her YouTube channel can be found here. Athene Athene is a YouTube personality, social activist and gamer. Athene is notable because of his charity work, especially for Child's Play, for whom he raised over $1,000,000 US. Athene appeared in a short Minecraft video alongside Lewis and Simon in 2011. On 23 December 2012, Athene led one of the Christmas Livestreams for the Yogscast's Just Giving Charity Drive and is due to lead the final night of the 2014 Christmas Livestreams. His YouTube channel can be found here. Bashurverse Bashurverse, more commonly called Bashur, is a Minecraft YouTuber who mainly plays Minecraft mini-games. He is good friends with CavemanFilms, and has uploaded some videos with BebopVox, FyreUK, and Martyn. He played Minecraft The Walls with BebopVox, Phil Southam from FyreUK, and VerbalProcessing. His YouTube channel can be found here. He was also in a second, lesser-known Crown Conquest game hosted by Ridgedog and Martyn. Beckii Cruel Rebecca Anne Flint, better known by her stage name Beckii Cruel, is not affiliated with the Yogscast, but has collaborated with Area 11 on their song "Shi no Barado", which features on their debut album "All The Lights in the Sky". Beckii also features on the opening track, "System;Start". Beckii was a guest host of a night of the 2013 Christmas Livestreams along with Martyn, Sparkles* and Parvis. Her YouTube channel can be found here. Benji Ben Fry, under the username Benji, is Strippin's Minecraft partner-in-crime, and the other half of Rail Bros in Tekkit. He has a flamboyant personality, notably seen when he was singing Age of Aquarius, by 5th Dimension, whilst frolicking with a group of squid, one of which was called Jamiroquai, another called Shaquille o' Neal get real. After Duncan and Sjin blew up the old world, Benji was blown away in a minecart and, due to isolation and possible head injury, forgot most of his knowledge of Railcraft. Strippin is currently re-teaching Railcraft to his partner. His YouTube channel can be found here. CaptainSparklez CaptainSparklez is a big YouTube favourite for Minecraft content. He has survived the well-known map SkyBlock Survival map (closely) and made a lifelong friend with a slime, Jerry, who despawned shortly afterwards. He played with the Yogscast in Crown Conquest and was partnered with his friend, AllShamNoWow. CaptainSparklez recently played with the Yogscast in their annual TF2 Mixup as the captain of Team CaptainSparklez with Yogscast members, Zylus and Will Strife, plus Jerma and Lplasma from Bethesda. He has been on the Shadow of Israphel server, with his player.dat being found in the world file. His YouTube channel can be found here. CavemanFilms CavemanFilms is a popular Minecraft YouTuber who is known for Minecraft modded survivals and mini-games. He and BebopVox have been in quite a few videos together. They collabed together to make a series on the game Cube World. Also, they did a Minecraft The Walls video together along with Bashurverse and VerbalProcessing. Also, the competed in ZexyZek's Minecraft Showdown game show. His YouTube channel can be found here. ChimneySwift11 ChimneySwift is a YouTuber who posts mainly Minecraft videos, although he will post a different game every once in a while. He is most known for Minecraft modded survivals and his series "The Minecraft Files." He is good friends with CavemanFilms and Bashurverse. He was in ZexyZek's Minecraft YouTube game show called Minecraft Showdown where he competed against BebopVox. His YouTube channel can be found here. Codename_B Codename_B, also known as VladToBeHere, is a Minecraft YouTuber and a Minecraft minigame developer. Also, a friend of BebopVox. He features in quite a bit of his videos, but mostly his snapshot reviews. His YouTube channel can be found here. Ctrl Alt Llama Ctrl_Alt_Llama is most noticeably sighted in Lalna's Tekkit series. Llama is first sighted in episode 21 entitled "Nano Armour", although he can be seen connecting in earlier videos. He can be seen in the background connecting. Llama has started to become more known as his channel is close enough to reaching 200 subs. On the first livestream of the Yogscast Charity Event, Parv accidentally revealed Llama account name and is now becoming more well known throughout the Yogscast Community Llama and Lomadia. His YouTube channel can be found here. Dan Bull Dan Bull is a YouTuber. He makes gaming raps, and made one called Kicky Kicky Flow , with the Yogscast. Dan has suffered from Asperger's Syndrome since an early age. He has released two albums, entitled Safe and Face. Face is currently available for free from Dan's Facebook page. His YouTube channel can be found here. Dan Tomlinson Lousy Pandah, also known by his real name Dan Tomlinson, is an animator on YouTube and a good friend of Ashens. He also has a YouTube channel along with Dave Brain, called Guksack where they do skits. Ashens and Dan made a video on Ashens' channel featuring Kim. His YouTube channel can be found here. His skit YouTube channel can be found here. Daniel Yount Daniel Yount is a young American composer, known for writing scores for various YouTubers, mainly the Yogscast. He began his career at age 15, writing many pieces of music and starting up his own company, AudioGrave. His works caught the eyes of Lewis and Simon, which led to Daniel writing the music which was used in their Shadow of Israphel series as well as certain custom maps. His YouTube channel can be found here. Day9 Sean Plott, also known by his internet alias, Day9 is a professional Starcraft II commentator and was formerly a professional Starcraft: Brood War player. He has collaborated many times with TotalBiscuit to co-commentate on Starcraft II with him and he also made his first Yogiverse appearance on Simple Simon episode 10. His YouTube channel can be found here. Dodger Dodger, also known as PressHeartToContinue, is a friend of the Yogscast, part of Polaris Network and is currently married to Sam Thorne. She is a Youtuber who maintains two channels,PressHeartToContinue and DexterityBonus. Her main channel, PressHeartToContinue is used for Gaming News, which she uploads every Saturday; she also has Let's Plays such as Lucius and Borderlands 2, which Dodger uploads periodically. Her YouTube channels can be found here and here. Foxel The glorious man who created Shadow of Israphel: Animated. Foxel also makes other Yogscast-inspired animations. GameChap & Bertie GameChap '''& '''Bertie are YouTube gaming personalities mostly known for their Minecraft content. They first made a yogiverse appearance in the Crown Conquest PVP map and a little while afterwards, they were asked to join the Yogscast and they accepted. However, a week or two later, the Yogscast severed all ties with them due to many harmful and rude comments that Gamechap made towards the Yogscast community and they haven't appeared in the yogiverse since. Their YouTube channel can be found here. Gunns4Hire Gunns4Hire is a popular YouTube gaming commentator and personality. Simon and Lewis met Gunns at the Nvidia Geforce Battlefield 3 ''LAN party aboard the USS Hornet. His YouTube channel can be found here. HardwareHeaven '''HardwareHeaven' is a hardware review website and YouTube channel where hosts review and talk about certain hardware ranging from keyboards to processors and forum in which people discuss general technological topics. Kaeyi Dream is a former full-time reviewer for the site. DaveChaos works freelance for them. HardwareHeaven's YouTube channel can be found here. heychrissa Heychrissa is a part-time YouTuber and full-time Twitch broadcaster. She was part of the Yogscast's Christmas Livestreams where she took part in a FRIGHT NIGHT stream with Hannah and Kim. She was also a part of Kim's Move or Die series and played Don't Starve Together with Kim and Rythian. Her YouTube channel can be found here. Hypixel Hypixel, creator of maps such as both The Walls maps, the Creeper Dungeon, Herobrine's Mansion and Wrath of the Fallen, is one of the greats of redstoning. He guest-starred in the Christmas livestreams when the Yogscast played his map Wrath of the Fallen, and then in another with GameChap and Bertie. His YouTube channel can be found here. iBallisticSquid iBallisticSquid is a YouTuber best known for doing Minecraft Lets-plays on Xbox with Stampylonghead. He and Stampy are good friends with Martyn Littlewood, having done several Minecraft videos with him. His YouTube channel can be found here. James Kingston James Kingston is known as a "professional adventurer." He does various parkour and daredevil-like things. Some of his work includes jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and hanging from a crane with one hand. He teamed up with the Yogscast Kim to create a video for the video game, Thief. He was Kim's "stunt-double." He was dressed up as Garret from Thief and was performing various stunts, as he was supposed to be Kim dressed up like Garret. His YouTube channel can be found here. Also, the video can be found here, and the behind-the-scenes video can be found here. Jerma985 Jerma posts Team Fortress 2 videos on his YouTube channel. Shibby2142 and STAR_ also do so. Every once in a while, he will post a different game though. He was a part of the TF2 Charity Mixup for Polaris along with The Yogscast and CaptainSparklez. His YouTube channel can be found here. Jesse Cox Jesse, also known by his former channel name, OMFGcata first started out on OMFGcata in early Cataclysm Beta, showing classes and quests etc. As his fanbase grew he went on to show raid scenarios, hcs, and other features like cata weekly reviews. From this his number of fans kept increasing and there was a craving for Jesse to play more games. Jesse had to quit playing WoW because he didn't have the time for it anymore and he just got bored of it, although he currently plays Hearthstone. Other big hits on his channel include Skyrim, Rift, Amnesia, Game Dev Tycoon, and many others. He has done various collabs with the Yogscast. His YouTube channel can be found here. JonTron JonTron, also known by his YouTube channel name, JonTronShow is a youtuber that uploads high quality videos at an irregular rate that mainly consists of him (and his parrot) talking about/reviewing games, both old and new. He appeared with Sjin, CaptainSparklez, and BajanCanadian in the Polaris series Ironcrafters. His YouTube channel can be found here. Kaeyi Dream Stephanie Louise, otherwise known as Kaeyi Dream (born August 21, 1990), is a good friend of the Yogscast. She dated Martyn Littlewood for over a year. She is friends with Sparkles* and the rest of the band Area 11 and the Yogscast editing and management crew and main members; Kaeyi has met both Simon and Lewis as well as going out to dinner with them, amongst other Yogscast members. Her YouTube channel can be found here. Kogie and Leo Kogie and Leo are two of four members of the band Area 11. The other two members are Sparkles* and Parv, who are members of the Yogscast. Although Kogie and Leo are not members of the Yogscast, they are still really good friends with them, and record with them from time to time. Their YouTube channel can be found here. LOLRenaynay LOLRenaynay, more commonly known by her forename, Renée is a YouTube gaming personality and a regular Twitch.tv broadcaster. She is the girlfriend of Gassy Mexican and is a good friend of Wes Wilson. In Yogiverse, she has recorded a few games of Skygrid with a few members of the Yogscast. Those few members being BebopVox and Phil Southam from FyreUK. Her YouTube channel can be found here. LDShadowLady LDShadowLady, '''AKA Lizzie is a YouTube gaming personality known for her Minecraft videos. She is currently dating fellow gamer SmallishBeans. She was on an episode of "Sjin's Fun Friendly Building Challenge". Her YouTube channel can be found here. Lyinginbedmon '''Tim Maughan, AKA Lyinginbedmon, is the creator of the website Remember Comics. He made appearances on Kim and Duncan's Flux Buddies series, and joined KirinDave on his series Minecraft The Hard Way. He also had a series of his own on the Yogscast Complete server called "Witch in the Woods". His YouTube channel can be found here. Matthew Mercer Matt Mercer is a voice actor, and the creator and DM for the Dungeons and Dragons series Critical Role, which is streamed on Geek and Sundry. He is good friends with Mark Hulmes and made a guest appearance on a High Rollers D&D Q&A special. The Geek & Sundry YouTube channel can be found here. Meatwagon22 Meatwagon22 co-starred with the Yogscast in the first TGS Chivalry Tournament. Following the event, he joined the Yogscast in their Christmas Livestreams (2012) where they played a Minecraft custom map. His YouTube channel can be found here. Monica Prunier Kitfoxpup, also known as''' Monica Prunier,' is a YouTuber who is responsible for the creation of the song Hey Yogscast. She wrote the song and her friend sent it to the Yogscast, which they posted onto the BlueXephos channel on the 16th February 2012. Her YouTube channel can be found here MrTHagger '''MrTHagger' is a YouTuber who plays games on his channel such as Thief, Titanfall, and DayZ. He has just recently started making videos on the game Rust with Toby. His channel is called "mrthagger - The Average gamer." His YouTube channel can be found here. MumboJumbo Oli, a.k.a. Mumbo '''is a British Minecraft Youtuber, famous for his redstone. The Yogscasts asked him to be a part of the Jingle Jam Livestream Marathon. He thought about it then he asked some of the Hermitcraft members to join in. They were also joined by Sethbling. The livestream was on December 30, 2014, 6:00 PM - 12:00 AM. Mumbo's YouTube channel can be found here.The Hermitcraft website can be found here Nerd ³ '''Daniel Hardcastle, more commonly known as Nerdcubed '''(stylised as '''Nerd³) is a British YouTuber, famous for his Nerd³ Plays and his popular Machinima series 13 Ways to Die. In February 2013, he began a partnership with Martyn of the Yogscast, for a Minecraft series, titled InTheLittleCubed (a play-on-words of both of their in-game names), in which they go on an adventure with set challenges in-mind. This later became a challenge series called Little Vs Cubed and eventually Little and Cubed. His YouTube channel can be found here. Oliver Age 24 Oliver Hindle, under the username''' Superpowerless''' (born 17 November 1988), is an English singer/songwriter and Yognau(gh)t who designed the remix for the song 'Screw The Nether'. Superpowerless resides in Leeds, England. He is known to be in contact with the band Area 11. PewDiePie Felix Kjellberg, also known as PewDiePie, is a Swedish YouTube sensation. His channel currently holds the titles for most subscribers and most views of all time. Like the Yogscast, he is part of the Polaris network, and has collaborated on a number of videos with Martyn. His YouTube channel can be found here. Reckreations Daryl Pendry, customarily called Reckreations, is a freelance animator that has done many animations for the yogscast e.g. Diggy diggy hole. he did a Tekkit series with SirPearsonz on their own tekkit server. Daryl also starred in the Yogscast survival games with Harry Marshall. Daryl's YouTube channel can be found here were he uploads animations and behind the scenes of the yogscast animations. SCMowns2 SCMowns2, more commonly known as Steven, is a YouTuber who mainly uploads Minecraft content. He is popular for being a Minecraft modder. He is friends with various members of The Creatures also. He runs a network on YouTube called OwnageNetwork. He was on Minecraft Daily with xXSlyFoxHoundXx, Martyn, and Toby. His YouTube channel can be found here. SethBling SethBling is crowned the title "King of Redstone" and is a member of MindCrack. He joined in the charity livestream of The Yogscast Jingle Jam with the Hermits. His YouTube channel can be found here Shibby2142 Shibby is also a YouTuber who is known for his Team Fortress 2 content along with STAR_ and Jerma985. He posts more of a variety of different games on his channel than STAR_ and Jerma985 though. He was a part of the TF2 Charity Mixup for Polaris along with The Yogscast and CaptainSparklez. His YouTube channel can be found here. SkyDoesMinecraft SkyDoesMinecraft is a popular Minecraft Youtuber, with almost all the videos on his main channel being Minecraft videos. He has done a variety of Minecraft content including, but not limited to, mini-games, survival series, etc. He, the Yogscast, and more were part of a question panel for the 2013 UK Minecon. His YouTube Channel can be found here. Smooth McGroove Max Gleason, better known by his stage name of Smooth McGroove, is a YouTuber known for recording a cappella versions of video game music. Smooth has made a cappella covers for many pieces of video game music such as; "Cornered" from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, "Midna's Lament" from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and "Guile's Theme" from Street Fighter 2. His only yogiverse appearance was when he was a guest on Strippin's game show, Strippin's Got Game Show, which is hosted on Polaris. His YouTube channel can be found here. Spiderbite Spiderbite, along with Gunns4Hire is a member of NextGenTectics. Lewis and Simon met Spiderbite and Gunns4Hire at the Battlefield 3 LAN party aboard the USS Hornet in October 2011. His YouTube channel can be found here. SSoHPKC SSoHPKC, also known as his real name, Seamus is a gaming YouTuber and a member of a group called The Creatures. The Creatures collabed with the Yogscast on one of their charity livestreams before. It featured Lewis Brindley, Simon Lane, Tinman, SlyFoxHound, UberHaxorNova, and SSoHPKC all play Terraria together. His YouTube channel can be found here. StampyLongHead Stampy is a popular Minecraft youtuber, best known for his kid-friendly Minecraft Xbox Lets-plays. He frequently plays Minecraft with IBallisticSquid. He is affiliated with the Yogscast through Martyn Littlewood, having visited Yogtowers and done several rounds of Hunger Games videos with him. His YouTube channel can be found here. STAR_ STAR_ is a YouTuber who is popular for his Team Fortress 2 content. That's the game that he mainly posts videos on, but once in a while, he'll post a different game. He is friends with Shibby2142 and Jerma985, who are also TF2 content creators. He was a part of the TF2 Charity Mixup for Polaris along with The Yogscast and CaptainSparklez. His YouTube channel can be found here. Swifty Swifty is a YouTube personality and professional gamer, most notable for his World of Warcraft videos. He works closely with Athene. The Yogscast met Swifty, along with Athene, at Gamescom 2011 and have also run into them at other gaming conventions, like E3. His YouTube channel can be found here. TotalBiscuit TotalBiscuit operated two different YouTube accounts: 'TotalHalibut' and 'TotalBiscuit'. TotalBiscuit was the creator of the well known video series WTF is..., Content Patch and Terraria - the Next World Generation which were regularly uploaded to his 'TotalHalibut' variety gaming channel. He also streamed Starcraft 2 in a series called "ShoutCraft" (later rebranded as "ShowCraft") and showcased professional Starcraft 2 matches in a series called "Procraft" on his "TotalBiscuit" Starcraft 2 channel. He did various collabs with the Yogscast and used to be a part of Ye Olde Goone Squade. His YouTube channel can be found here. TheCompletionist Jirard Khalil, also known by his internet alias, TheCompletionist is a YouTube gaming personality most well known for his weekly gaming review show, TheCompletionist. Each week, Jirard chooses a game and aims to complete it 100% in 3–4 days and then, when creating said game's episode, he talks about every aspect of the game, going into great detail when talking about each one. His only yogiverse appearance was when he was a guest on Strippin's game show, Strippin's Got Game Show, which is hosted on Polaris. His YouTube channel can be found here. TheJWittz Joshua Wittenkeller, better known as TheJWittz, is an American YouTuber who primarily produces videos relating to the Pokémon franchise, and more recently has expanded to all things Nintendo. His creates a variety of videos including news, reviews, tutorials, and "top 10" lists, as well as let's plays. He has appeared alongside Strippin on Superfight Panel on the Polaris channel. His YouTube channel can be found here. UberHaxorNova Nova, also known by his real name, James is a member of a group called The Creatures, much like the Yogscast. He uploads daily gaming videos to his channel. The Creatures collabed with the Yogscast on one of their charity livestreams before. It featured Lewis Brindley, Simon Lane, Tinman, SlyFoxHound, UberHaxorNova, and SSoHPKC. Nova is the most subscribed Creature member out of them all. His YouTube channel can be found here. Vareide Vareide lead the creation of all the survival games maps and Trouble in Mineville, and still has time to make musical machinimas (not). He joined the Yogscast on Crown Conquest.He has been on the Shadow of Israphel server, with his player.dat being found in the world file. He was also a guest on one of the Christmas Livestreams when Lewis and Simon were playing a map created by him with Ridge commenting. His YouTube channel can be found here. VerbalProcessing VerbalProcessing is a YouTuber who uploads various different gaming content. He does anything from Minecraft to cosplay and video game art showcases. He is very good friends with BebopVox and has even substituted for the Minecraft Monday Show. He also has done a SkyBlock with FyreUK. His YouTube channel can be found here. Wes Wilson Wes has a YouTube channel but is most known for his time on The Shaft podcast. He used to be a co-host for that podcast until he left. His only Yogiverse appearance was when he played Garry's Mod with Mindcrack and Parv. WordWizard64 Creator of several game-related animations. WordWizard64 also makes music and his very own games. WoWCrendor WoWCrendor, also known by his forename, Eric is a YouTube gaming personality and a World of Warcraft machinma creator. He is a very good friend of TotalBiscuit, Jesse Cox and Dodger and is the go-to host if any of the regular hosts are missing on The Co-Optional Podcast. He appeared alongside Martyn on episode 22 of the TGS podcast but hasn't made any sort of collaborations or appearances with any member of the Yogscast since. His YouTube channel can be found here. xXSlyFoxHoundXx Sly, also known by his real name, Eddie uploads gaming videos on his channel "xXSlyFoxHoundXx." He is well known for his series Minecraft Daily and Minecraft Marriage. Martyn Littlewood and Toby Cottrell have played the Attack on Titan online game with Sly and uploaded it to their channels. Toby has also been on Minecraft Daily before. Sly was a member of a group called The Creatures, much like the Yogscast. When he was, The Creatures collabed with the Yogscast on one of their charity livestreams before. It featured Lewis Brindley, Simon Lane, Tinman, SlyFoxHound, UberHaxorNova, and SSoHPKC. He has been on the Shadow of Israphel server, with his player.dat being found in the world file. His YouTube channel can be found here. ZexyZek or his Minecraft Trolling series. He hosts a Minecraft YouTube gameshow by the name of Minecraft Showdown. BebopVox has been on it before and competed against other YouTubers such as ChimneySwift11 and CavemanFilms. On the Minecraft Showdown, you test your Minecraft knowledge in various questions and challenges against your opponent. Zek is a member of Team MVG. His YouTube channel can be found here. Zoot101 Zoot101, AKA Harry, is a 19 year old filmmaker know for his "Brickfilm" videos. He is currently the animator for the Yogscast Lego videos. Category:People Category:Non-Yogscast